The Girl Next Door
by brilliantbrunette724
Summary: Completely AU. Brucas w possible minor Naley. Full Summary inside.


**Completely AU. Brucas. Minor Naley**

**WARNING: Language is uncensored. This is based on a true story and real events and real people. The situation is real. If you are offended by any part of this, from language to content, I'm sorry, but you have been warned. **

**I find disclaimers to be 100 pointless because if I owned anything relating to the show I sure as hell wouldn't be here writing these. No offense. **

**Summary/Background Info: **Nobody has the same personalities in this story as they do on the show. Each character will be developed. Tim and Jake are twins. In the actual story they just graduated high school. They attend Tree Hill High School. Brooke and Peyton are best friends and will be juniors at Tree Hill High School, along with Haley. Nathan and Lucas are good friends who attend Alexandria High School and live in Alexandria, a town over from Tree Hill. If your confused, ask. Read and respond

****

* * *

**The Girl Next Door**

****

_I could call this the beginning. It is after all, where everything started. Well, everything probably started the day I met him, but this was the first time I didn't feel like pushing him into oncoming traffic. It was probably the only day too, now that I think about it. I wish that I could've known then what I know now, that nothing would be the same after that night, that he would make one of the biggest impacts ever on my life, that because of him everything thing in my life would be turned upside down and I would shed thousands of tears but in the end smile, because I was left with so many amazing memories._

"Peyton, will you grab my cell? It's Jake calling," I yelled from the bathroom where I could hear faintly the familiar ringtone that I had programmed just for him. I had just stepped out of a much-needed shower after the two-hour car ride back from Columbus, Ohio. I could hear Peyton's muffled voice as she talked to Jake about whatever issue he needed to discuss while I ran a towel over my hair and dressed. Jake and I had known each other since I was three and him and his twin brother Tim were five. They had originally lived in a house on the corner across the avenue from me, but had bought a lot and built a house on the side street next to my house. We became friends instantly, and have remained as close as ever even though I was in eighth grade and they were nearing the end of their sophomore year. "What did he want?" I asked as I entered my bedroom moments after the conversation had finished.

"They're playing manhunt tonight and want us to go down and play too," she told me.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah. It's fun and you know it is. I needa borrow a black shirt though."

"K, I'll find you one," I replied.

_We got so into that game. As soon as the weather was warm enough we'd be out in the backyards of people on the street, playing and laughing. It was our Friday night tradition for years. I actually think that might've been the last "official" time we played because it was never quite the same after._

Together me and Peyton ran out my back door and through my yard, down our side street, Linden, and to the Jagelski's back door. As I knocked I look through the glass window and instinctively tensed when I saw who else was there. Lucas Roe, one of Jake's best friends that I could hardly stand. Jake wished we would just get along but I couldn't stand the way he treated me like a girl when we'd play backyard soccer or baseball. I wasn't used to it after growing up with Jake and Tim who always treated me like one of the guys.

"Hey Brooke," Jake said as he opened the door for me and Peyton.

"Hey, who else is coming?" I asked as I fell onto the green chair just to the left of the door. It was my spot, and I was shocked I didn't have to fight Lucas for it for once.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's just the usual. Us four, Tim, and maybe Nathan, Lucas' friend," Jake answered me.

"Nathan can't come. He's got baseball," Lucas added.

"So five then. Two people finding and three hiding," I said.

"Girls gotta be split up," Lucas interrupted.

"That's fine. I want to be on Jake's team," I said.

"I'm already on his team," said Lucas.

"Ok then it's us three hiding first and Peyton and Tim looking," Jake quickly said, trying to avoid an argument. Lucas sent a death glare my way and I returned it with equal force while Peyton stifled a laugh. Everyone was used to our arguments and had grown quite sick of them actually, but that hadn't stopped us.

_I'll never forget that. Hiding in the "woods" together seemed like a good idea at first. Then we had to split up. And let's just say I didn't end up with Jake. More like the spawn of Satan actually. But we just talked. Hell, all I remember is him using a pickup line and asking me, "What color are your eyes?" Maybe it was that lame line that got me, or maybe it was the fact that I, a 13-year-old girl, had the guts to laugh at him for using it. Whichever it was, we formed a bond that night. An unbreakable bond of best friends, through thick or thin, and so much more that we never expected._


End file.
